


Just Tell Me Why

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst i guess (thou am not very good @ it i think), Asshole Mickey, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fighting, Getting Back Together, Happy ending ofcause, Hurt Ian, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is an asshole.</p><p>Ian is the guy who wears his heart on his sleeve and keeps going back for more. Even if he gets burned every time.</p><p>Will Ian finally decide he's had enough, or will he stay just so he can get what little he can from this man he's in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899270) by [AnotherGallavichLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove). 



> Thanx 4 clicking on this, hope u enjoy!!  
> Muah!!!

Ian is watching his boss Mr. Milkovich come down to the employee cubicles. He does not look happy. But even with that angry face and no-nonsense demeanor, Ian cannot help but admire his hot boss. That man can wear the hell out of a suit. And his piercing blue eyes and perfectly slicked hair, he was the true definition of beauty. The red head couldn't help but admire and want him every single time he lay eyes on him. Also he needed to know what was the story behind those crude tattoos for such a successful man.

But Ian was also not stupid. He would never act on his sexual feelings and would definitely never voice his thoughts. He had been working here for two months and had he not heard from everyone, he would soon have discovered that Mickey Milkovich was a force to be reckoned with. He was a very strict boss and didn't tolerate bullshit or laziness. But it was also why his company was one of the leading PR companies in Chicago.

But after working hard and pushing so hard, the reimbursement was completely worth it. He paid well, and gave paid vacations if you were well deserved. So you had better do a great fucking job.

Milkovich reached Paul's desk -who was trying to dissapear into his seat- and slapped a folder on his desk. "What the fuck is this?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, I..." Paul stuttered as he picked up the folder to see what was wrong with it.

"This is not what I fucking asked for! What are you doing here if you can't get shit right?"

Paul muttered 'shit' under his breath as he fervently checked the documents on his desk. "Here, sir. I'm so sorry. I must have switched them at..."

"Get it the fuck right next time. I don' have the time to come down here and fix your fucking mess." 

Milkovich spit and looked around. Everyone looked away and pretended they had not been listening. He turned to look at Ian and the red head quickly ducked his head. Their boss then walked away. 

"Sorry sir." Paul apologised but Mr. Milkovich was already gone. 

"Shit Paul, what the hell?" Ian whispered to his co-worker. 

"I don' know man. I was already late turning it in, guess i got confused and switched the documents." he finished and held onto his chest exhaling in relief visibly. 

With Milkovich everything had to be up to par or you were in deep shit. He did not hesitate to fire if he had to keep repeating himself. There were people lining up for an apportunity to work for him after all.

II 

The following day was on Friday night and it found Ian still at his cubicle finishing up on a presentation he had to turn in first thing tomorrow morning. The rest of the guys had gone out for drinks and Ian would feel left out if he didn't know what would happen if he didn't complete this. 

Ian completely got carried away and by the time was finishing up and printing it was 9:30pm. He sighed and ran a hand across his face. He was hungry. 

"Gallagher, right?" 

Ian startled and dropped his phone. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. You like chinese?" 

Ian picked up his phone and looked up to see Milkovich's office lights were still on. He must have been too emersed in his work if he hadn't noticed that. And now he was here offering him chinese? 

"What?" 

"Chinese. As in you know, fucking dinner?" Ian's mouth was still agape trying to connect how this guy was the same one yelling at Paul yesterday. "It's a yes or no question, Gallagher." 'there he is.'

"Ye...yeah, sure."

Milkovich gestures for Ian to follow him. Ian doesn't think he has ever been to his boss' office before. Its surprisingly cozy. He expected to only find a chair and a desk but there is a big comfortable leather couch and and a flower vase, and paintings?

"Didn't know you were into art." 

"I'm not. My sister decorated the fucking place."

Ian had not meant to voice his thoughts but that makes sense. Milkovich took his seat and offered Ian the opposite seat and the other box of chinese food.

"Thank you Mr. Milkovich."

He laughs. A sound Ian would treasure. "We are alone, after dark. Call me Mickey."

Ian nods and takes a bite. He's not a big fan of chinese but he's fucking hungry and beggars can't be choosers. "I hope i don't get into trouble for this but I'm not used to seeing..."

"Me when i am not barking orders?" he laughs. "Don worry, no one else has. I was on an international conference call, time difference, you know. And then i noticed i wasn't alone so i ordered you dinner. Is no big deal."

He shrugs like it's not a big deal indeed and Ian doesn't know what to make of it. They continue to eat in silence with Mickey watching him and Ian trying to avoid his gaze.

"You're new right?" 

"Yeah."

"You like it here?"

Even if he didn't, what was he gonna say, no? "Yeah, yes I do."

"Been watching you." No way Ian heard that right. He paused mid bite and turned to face him. "I see how you look at me." 

No way Ian had been that obvious. Mickey gets up and walks towards the other side of his desk and sits right in front of Ian. His hard on is right in front of the red heads face and boy, is he hard. Ian finds he wants to touch him and his hand gravitates towards the bulge. Ian starts to palm Mickey's dick through his trouser. Mickey hisses and pulls him up. 

Mickey looks Ian right in his eyes as he loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He slowly removes it and drops it to the floor. This entire time Ian's heart is beating and he's trying to control his breathing, he cannot believe that this is happening. The brunette takes off his coat and shirt and pulls Ian towards him by his neck. 

As soon as their lips touch Ian feels the kiss from his head all the way to his toes and he shivers involuntarily. Mickey moans and pulls him even closer. They're short of breath and a clash of teeth and an exploratory meeting of tongues. But it's real and actually happening. It's like hunger and passion and need all fighting for each other. Ian has never felt anything like it. Mickey's hand fists into his hair like he's trying to absorb him and Ian willingly gives himself to the other man. 

Soon they're loosing their trousers and Mickey is handing him lube. Ian squirts some into his fingers. 

"No need, just use it on you."

Ian slicks up his member and lifts up Mickey putting him on his desk. The shorter man does not hesitate to wrap hid legs around him. Ian holds onto his waist and... slums into him. Mickey lets out a howl. Ian groans at the sound and stars to fuck him slowly. Mickey allows it for only two minutes. 

"Faster."

That's all Ian needed to hear because he starts driving into him like there is no tomorrow. Mickey lets out a line of obscenities and Ian is right there with him. He can't recall the last time he had sex this amazing. In fact, he had been on a fucking dry spell so this, this feels like fucking heaven. 

Ian knows he's not going to last for long so he starts kissing Mickey again and holds his duck pumping it in time with his thrusts. Within no time they're both coming at the same time. Mickey between their chests and Ian deep inside him. 

"Man, that was good." Mickey says impressed. 

"Yeah." Ian replies as they start to dress. 

II 

The following day finds Ian among the first people to arrive. He has one of the biggest smiles. He feels so happy and elated. Last night had been incredible and definitely the highlight of his week. He went to his desk and put his presentation in a folder taking it to Mickey's office. His boss had no secretary -no one had been able to handle him yet- so he knocked at his office door. 

"Come in." 

Ian got in still smiling. He saw Mickey's desk and his smile grew bigger replaying the night before. 

"Yeah?" Mickey asked without even looking up. 

That dampened Ian's moods a little bit. "I was supposed to give you this today?"

Mickey tapped the front of his desk twice with his pen gesturing for Ian to put his work there. Ian still extremely confused did so and stood back. Wondering if he was missing something. 

"You can go Now." Mickey dismissed him. 

Ian walked out of the office slowly. Glancing at Mickey and wondering if he had done something between last night when they parted and now, to make his boss mad at him. He swallowed and tried to get the lump in his throat to go down. He surprised himself at how much his boss' indifference was affecting him. 

He sat back down at his cubicle and tried his best to get by this day. Even though he had never been more confused in his life. Soon it was 5:30 and Ian was preparing to leave just like the rest of his co-workers. 

"Ian, boss wants to see ya." John the guy who's cubicle was behind his told him. 

The place had cleared up by now. He walked towards Mickey's office worried that he had fucked up and was going to be ripped a new one just like Paul. He knocked on the door timidly. He did not know what had happened this morning but it seemed they were back to being professional and boy did that sting. 

So imagine Ian's surprise when Mickey opened the door in only his boxers smirking. Okay now Ian was more than confused. Mickey grabbed him by his tie and pulled him inside and kissed him. Just like the night before the kiss was electrifying but Ian needed to understand what was going on. 

"MI..." he moaned as the shorter man palmed his dick. "Mick..." he couldn't get out full sentences because Mickey couldn't stop kissing him. "Mickey about today..."

"Shut up and fuck me." Mickey ordered as he threw him unceremoniously on the couch and straddled him. 

*

When they were done Mickey did not get off him. He continued to give him pecks all over his face and neck. 

"You are so fucking hot Gallagher. I love your fucking cock."

Ian moaned and caressed his back as he continued to enjoy this softer loving side of Mickey that he was starting to love more and more. 

"You want me to drive you home or will you be alright?" Mickey offers.

Ian knows it's not even 6:30 yet so he knows he will be okay. "I'll be fine, thanks." 

Mickey kisses him and gets up. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, see you Monday." he winks at Ian as he removes a cigarette and walks towards his window. 

Ian nods smiling and heads home. He spends the rest of his weekend in a fairly good mood. He watches movies and calls home. He talks for an hour with lip who is not in the country. He then spends the rest of the time thinking about his boss. He thinks maybe Mickey had been cold to him because he'd been in a bad mood and they were now okay again. 

On Sunday night he gets a text message asking if he could get into work by 6:30. Ian saved Mickey's number and texted back a 'will be there'

II

"Fuck, we should do this in the morning more often. That was fucking hot Gallagher."

Ian laughs as he zips up his trouser. He leans down on the couch where Mickey is still lying down naked and kisses him on the lips. The brunette returns the kiss heartily.

Ian walks back to his cubicle thirty minutes before everyone is set to arrive and decides to start working anyway. 

"Someone's early. What are you trying to be, teacher's pet?" Paul jokes as he sits down. 

"Fuck off." Ian replies and they laugh. 

*

They hook up every morning and evening after work for the the next two weeks. Ian continues to bask in this other side of Mickey that no one else gets to see. Sometimes Ian doesn't leave immidiately and they lie on the couch talking about everything and nothing. 

Sometimes Ian lays on Mickey's chest while the latter pats his hair, other times it's vice versa. Ian feels like they have grown closer and he feels so happy and excited about it. He feels like they are at a point where Ian could ask Mickey to define the relationship. He files that for another time. 

*

It's after lunch a few weeks after on a Tuesday and Mickey is walking around checking on everyone. He walks around asking to see people's work and what not. He passes by Ian's cubicle and Ian gives him a small smile. Mickey just ignores him and averts his eyes moving onto the next person. Okay, so Ian knows they have to keep what they're doing on the low but still. Does Mickey always have to be so fucking cold when they're not alone? 

He has been enjoying their sex and the Mickey moments he gets when it's just the two of them but he is starting to feel a little used. He hates that he's feeling that but with the way Mickey is acting it's hard not to. 

Mickey is on the other side of the cubicles when Ian hears him snap his name. He gets up and rushes to where Mickey is standing.

"Grace tells me you helped her with this."

Ian looks at the papers. "Umm... Yeah."

"And to the best of your knowledge this was the perfect solution?"

The entire office stops what they're doing to watch them when Mickey raises his voice. "I... we discussed it and thought this would be the best strategy." he explains. 

"This would fucking bankrupt them! I can't present this to them."

Ian knows what they have is not special, he is not special to Mickey. Infact, it's beginning to down on him that he is nothing more that a mere booty call to Mickey. But he was at least hoping Mickey would not embarrass him in front of his colleagues like this. He thought that their private relationship would at least get Mickey to pull him aside and lecture him then but that was not the case apparently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Gallagher? "

He feels like someone is repeatedly slushing his stomach with a sword. But he has no option but to just stand there and listen as Mickey repremands him like he did Paul. He stands there as his boss makes him feel small and stupid. 

As soon as Mickey has dismissed him Ian slowly walks towards the bathrooms. He locks himself in one of the stalls and sits on the toilet. Then and only then, does he allow himself to break down and cry. 

II

Thirty minutes later after Ian has ensured he has wiped off all evidence of the breakdown, he walks back to his cubicle. Paul looks at him apologetically and mouths a 'sorry'  
Ian just nods and switches on his computer. He then just stares at it waiting for 5:30. 

His car has been acting up the last couple of days so he has been taking the L to work. He walks slowly towards the direction of the train station like he has everyday this week. As he's walking he can't help but notice a car is trailing him. He stops to give the person a piece of his mind. As soon as the driver rolls down his window Ian fastens his pace. 

"Gallagher!" Mickey calls. 

"Gallagher stop, I need to talk to you." Ian is all but jogging at this point. 

"Ian!" 

That gets him to stop. Mickey has never used his first name before. Ever. 

"What?" the red head snaps.

"Get in." Ian crosses his arms and looks at him. "Please." 

Ian goes to the passenger side and gets in.They stay in silence as Mickey parks the car. When he's done parking he turns to face Ian who is giving him the chin. 

"Why are you mad Ian?"

Ian looks at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Mickey sighed. "I cannot just give you preferential treatment because of what we have." Ian just shakes his head and looks out his window. "Ian I... What do you want from me?"

"Nothing!" he starts to open the door. 

"Don't please. Tell me what you want. Do you want everyone to know your fucking your boss? Is that what you want?"

Ian turns to face his fully. "Let me remind you something Mickey, you, came onto me. You, fucking started whatever this is. I may have wanted you but I did not initiate it, you did. So if there are rules I'm supposed to follow, tell me now. 'Cause I am sick, and tired of your mixed fucking signals. If not, then we end this, right here, right now!" Ian stopped and breathed unevenly staring right at Mickey. 

"Please don't say that. I don't want this to end." Mickey moves close and holds onto his cheek. Ian leans into it. "Please don't end this, US." Mickey pecks him. 

Ian sheds a tear and Mickey wipes it off. "You hurt me today Mickey, that can never happen again."

Mickey sniffs. "Okay, just don't say we are over. You're the only one I've got Ian, I'm not even fucking anyone else." he begs. "Just you."

Ian nods fervently as their bodies gravitate towards each other and meet in a searing kiss. They continue to kiss and moan into each other's mouths. 

Ian does not know where they stand, has no idea what they are, but from the way he reacted today he thinks his heart is moving ahead of his head.  
And from the way Mickey begged him not to dump him just now, Ian thinks maybe his boss feels something for him too. But that is until they are in public and then he starts to act cold and indifferent. Ian has no idea what that means for their relationship. 

But he is holding on, just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick confession- i hate when Gallavich use protection, i find it hotter when they don't. So in my writing u will find that if i can, i will avoid the whole condoms thing. (partly y enjoyed all work by shamelessquestions so much. Ha haa)
> 
> So let us all agree since we are grown ups to always use condoms, okay? Okay.
> 
> Umm, the whole assholish thing of Mickey fucking Ian and then acting like it never happened was inspired by: Wild Card by AnotherGallavichlove  
> Its gr8, u shuld check it out.
> 
> Asante sana for giving my work a chance. If u can, please review :))  
> N kudos. I'll appreciate it. ❤


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha haa!  
> Sorry for that chptr title. I have always wanted to say that. (ignore me) 
> 
> Carisa  
> Suzy  
> Mary  
> Misti  
> N Lee
> 
> I very much loved the feedback u guys are amazing :))))))
> 
> Hope u enjoy this one too.

Ian paced back and forth in front of his boss' office. They hadn't spoken since they talked in the car.They had texted a few times but Mickey hadn't asked to hook up yet. It seemed Mickey had been busy even though Ian hadn't asked yet. He was afraid to admit he was scared of how Mickey would react. And he wasn't about to initiate a hook up lest Mickey rejects him and Ian did not do well with rejection. Especially now that he knew how he felt about his boss. 

So he continued to pace, wondering if he should get in and turn in his presentation. He recollects what happened the last time and he shudders involuntarily. If Mickey did that to him again, Ian thinks he couldn't take it. He thinks he would have to quit or some shit. He inhales deeply and decides to bite the bullet and knocks. 

"Yeah?"

Ian momentarily forgets if that means he should get in or announce what he wants from the outside. "Get in or stop wasting my fucking time! " Mickey shouts from the other side. 

Ian takes another deep breath and walks in.

"Gallagher I... I din' know it was you." Mickey says looking somewhere above Ian's head. He coughs. "Mandy, this is one of my employees Gallagher."

The red head moves to shake said Mandy's hand. "Ian." 

Mandy smiles at him. "I'm this asshole's big sister. 

Mickey scoffs and for a second Ian sees HIS Mickey. But then the brunette looks at him and goes back to avoiding his eyes and acting weird.

Mandy looks between them interestingly. Ian glances at Mickey again and he has never seen him so uncomfortable. He has no idea why but he decides to put him out of his misery. 

"Just wanted to drop this off." he places the folder on Mickey's desk and walks out. 

*

Ian doesn't know what to make of what just happened. He however does feel that if they hadn't had that talk in the car Mickey would have gone back to being an asshole to him. Today he may not have acted as cold as he usually does but Ian's presence bothered the hell out of him. Is this an improvement? A move in the right direction?

Ian does. not. know. 

*

That evening after work Ian walks out to find Mickey waiting on him outside the building. He looks at the brunette questioningly but Mickey just tells him to get in the car. After driving for a while they park outside a restaurant and Ian is confused. 

"What is this?"

"You've never been on a date Gallagher?"

That's what this is? Ian now definitely knows Mickey is compensating for earlier. But he is not complaining so he follows the shorter man inside. Mickey orders Ian a bottle of wine while he himself orders a beer as they read through the menu. 

"Macaroni always reminds me of fear factor." Ian points out looking at Mickey's food. 

"Urgh, don't even get that fucking image in my head right now." Mickey jokes and they laugh. 

"Would you do it?"

"Eat fucking roaches for a couple of grand, not a fucking chance. Wouldn't do it for a million."

Ian looks at him doubtfully. "Not even for a million dollars?"

"No fucking way man, would you?" he quirkes a perfect eyebrow. 

Ian thinks about it. "No. Maybe. I don't know!"

"You're a fucking freak man." Mickey shakes his head smiling. 

Two hours at the restaurant and the wine has given Ian a nice buzz and he feels overly confident. He watches as Mickey talks about the cruel pranks him and his brothers used to play on each other. Ian loves those lips. He loves kissing them and enjoying their softness. The first time they kissed Ian was surprised to find them so soft, because they don't look it. 

He thinks about how sweet Mickey can be when he wants to be. How friendly and funny. Like now. Ian finds his eyes watching the hand on the table. It's much smaller than his and he loves that. He thinks they would fit perfectly together. His hand is also on the table and he is feeling so good from the wine and Mickey's company so he moves to hold Mickey's hand. Which is apparently the wrong this to do because the smile that was on his boss' face dissapears and he pulls away sharply likes he's been burned or stubbed. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mickey glares at him angrily. 

Ian swallows painfully. Ofcause Mickey is in the closet. Of cause he's in the fucking closet. That explains so fucking much. He holds onto his forehead and looks down at the table. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Demn right you shouldn't have!"

What? Ian looks up at Mickey. 

"Why would you do that? Why would you grab my hand in a public fucking restaurant?"

Ian laughs shaking his head incredulously and gets up before Mickey says something to him that's gonna hurt him even more than he's feeling now. 

Ian is out the restaurant and has started walking. Where, he has no idea he just needs to get out of there. 

"Ian!"

Ian sighs and turns around. "I already apologised Mickey. I didn't know you weren't... out. But it definitely puts things into perspective."

"The fuck it that supposed to mean?" Mickey asks defensively.

"I'm talking about how good you are to me in private and how u treat me like shit when we're not!"

Mickey gives him a look like he's the most naive person to ever exist. "What... what did you think this was? First you want preferential treatment at work, then you wanna hold hands at fucking dates, what's next, you gonna pick out a fucking wedding dress?"

Ian knows if he stands here and keeps listening to him his heart is just gonna keep breaking. He feels like Mickey just keeps twisting the knife over and over. So he literally takes off running. He can't stand there and listen to him anymore. He needs to get out of there. 

*

The next two days Ian doesn't show up for work, and he doesn't call Mickey to explain himself. He lays on his couch with a blanket and watches re-runs of the Big Bang Theory. 

By the end of the second day he comes to a resolution. He is done with Mickey. It's one thing for him to be in the closet, it's another for him to go ahead and treat him like promised he wouldn't anymore. 

*

Ian is closing his apartment door headed to work when he gets a call from an unknown number. He picks up but doesn't talk. 

"Hello?" says the female voice. 

"Umm, hi?"

"This is Mickey's sister Mandy."

What? "Okay..."

"Can we meet?"

"I guess."

The agree to meet at a coffee shop near work. Ian has no idea what this is about and he feels a little nervous. Why did she ask to see him? What is this about? Is Mickey okay?  
That last one comes out of nowhere but Ian can't help but hope that Mickey is indeed okay. 

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

Ian laughs nervously. "I gotta say I'm a little confused."

"You look nervous too." she laughs and he nods. "Relax Ian, is all good." she sing-songs the sentence and spreads out her hands and it makes Ian laugh and relax instantly. 

"My brother is complicated." she starts after their drinks have arrived. Ian nods. "He never let's anybody in, like ever." thats not hard to believe. Ian can picture that. "He is a loner who keeps to himself, so I was fucking shocked to find out there was a guy he liked and that he was seeing him."

"Wait, Mickey told you about me?"

Mandy nods. "Yeah. He didn't tell me who you were, I figured that out myself the day we met." Ian can't believe this. "He really likes you Ian, infact he more than likes you."

Ian scoffs. He's finding that hard to believe. "No, really. He does, trust me I know for a fact that he wants to be with you."

"Well, he certainly has a funny way of showing it."

"It's why I called you here. He told me you found out he's still in the closet."

"That's not the problem Mandy."

She nods like she knows what he means. "Mickey never says what he's actually feeling. He will want one thing but tell you another. He is terrible at expressing himself. And I wouldn't be butting in if he hadn't been moping around last two days."

Mickey moping because of him, Ian could not for the life of him picture it. 

"Do you care about Mickey?"

"I do. I care about your brother and I would love nothing more but to be with him. But I can't be with a person that lashes out and hits where he knows it's gonna hurt the most."

"Ian..."

"No Mandy, he's your brother and you love him. I get that you don't want to see him unhappy. But, I can't Mandy... I just can't."

*

After walking out on Mandy at the coffee shop, Ian doesn't go to work like originally planned. He heads back home.  
On the way to work the next day, a guy alights the L same time as him and stops him. He asks Ian for his number and the red head doesn't see a reason not to. He's not by any chance over Mickey but he needs to forget about him for a little bit. 

When he gets to work he puts his head down and goes straight for his cubicle. 

"Yo, where've you been? You and boss man have been MIA." Paul asks. 

"Not feeling well." Ian replies and ensures his back is turned to Paul signaling the end of the conversation.

The stranger from the train asks him the time he gets off and where he works. Ian directs him and tells him to text him once he's outside the building. 

It's time to head out when John stops him. "Milkovich needs to see you." Ian wonders if John is the new assistant now. 

He nods but doesn't go to see Mickey and heads out instead where his date is waiting for him. They hug and start walking to a new club that is a 'must see' his date says. Ian knows the guy introduced himself when he approached him, but the name completely slipped his mind. But the red head doesn't want to ask and sound rude so he just doesn't bring it up. 

It's around 10:00pm and Ian is laughing at something his date said when he gets a call from none other than Mickey. He looks around the club and excuses himself so he can go somewhere quiet to answer it. He does contemplate ignoring the call, but he doesn't have it in him.

"Mickey?"

"I'm I talking to Ian?"

"Yeah."

"This is Kenny, I bartend at the white swallow, you know it?" Ian can already tell Kenny is one of those flamboyant gays.

"Yeah, sure."

"There is a guy here with me, short, black hair, and RUDE, knuckle tattoos. You know him?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"He is completely trashed, need you to come get him."

"Umm, okay. Be right there."

"Cool, but hurry up, he looks like he's in a mood to fight but in this state, I don't think he'd win." he giggles. 

Ian hangs up. "Jesus Christ." he goes back to his date to explain that he needs to leave. "Hey, I gotta go, My boss, is in trouble, and he needs my help."

"What me to come with?" he makes to get up. 

"No, no. It's okay, he's just drunk. I can handle it."

"Thought you said you were single." his date frowns. 

"I am."

"If you didn't have feelings for this 'your boss' you wouldn't be ditching me right now."

Ian does not have time for this. "I'll call you."

*

Ian arrives at the white swallow and asks for Kenny. He finds Mickey half awake half dozing off at one of the tables. He sighs and wraps a hand around Mickey's waist and put his hand around his neck. He then takes Mickey's phone from the bartender and puts it in his pocket.

"Thanks Kenny."

"You're welcome Ian. You need to take better care of your man, if he was lucid I would have snatched him away."

Ian nods and thanks him one more time. He gets Mickey in a cab and they head to his apartment since he has no idea where Mickey lives. 

When they get home he directs Mickey to his bedroom and stars to undress him. He is taking off his shoes when Mickey starts talking. 

"You came." he slurs. "I asked him to call you but I didn't think you would come."

"Yeah well, you owe me now."

"You were on a date but you still came for me."

Ian pauses. "How did you know I was on a date?"

"Saw you. Window."

Ian's hope raises a little bit. He takes off Mickey's trouser and leaves his wife beater and boxers on. He lays him on the bed and carefully covers him. "That why you got drunk?" Ian asks softly. 

"Din' like seeing you with him. Want you to be... to be with... me." and he goes out like a light. 

Ian sits there and stares at Mickey for a long time. He realises now that he knows how Mickey really feels their relationship cannot be over. They will just have to talk it out because Ian needs this man in his life and clearly so does Mickey. 

He kisses him on the cheek, places pain killer and water on his nightstand, then goes to sleep on the couch. 

*

"Ian?"

Ian groans and gets up. He stretches and walks towards his kitchen. "Let me make you some coffee, be right there!"

When he's done he puts the coffee in two mugs and joins Mickey in his bedroom who is sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

"Hey." Ian greets as he hands the other man his coffee. 

"Hey." Mickey replies looking apologetic. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

Ian shrugs and sits next to him. "He'll live." they smile at each other. "That's the first time I've heard you apologise."

Mickey looks at him. "I'm so fucking sorry for the things I said last time we..."

"It's okay."

"It's really not. I've been a fucking coward for long enough Ian. And if..." he sipped his coffee clearly buying some time before saying what he wanted to saystill next. "If you leave that guy for me, I will show you I can do better." Mickey said with pleading eyes and took Ian's free hand. 

Ian looked down at their hands. "I'm not with him Mickey, and it was just one date. I dont even remember his name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So you accept my apology?"

"Yes Mickey, I accept your apology." Ian whispered looking into his eyes.

They slowly moved towards each other as their lips met in the middle. Ian took their coffees and placed them blindly on the nightstand. He then got on top of Mickey who slid down and lay on the bed. They kissed and held tightly. Pouring their feelings for each other into the kiss. 

Ian had faith in their relationship. He had faith in Mickey. And he knew something had changed. He knew it in his gut tomorrow Mickey would not act like Ian didn't mean anything to him. 

If he had learnt anything last few hours it was that Mickey cared about him as much as Ian cared about him. Anything else they would deal with,

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤  
> ❤  
> ❤  
> ❤  
> ❤  
> ❤


	3. The happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets the proof he didn't know he needed.

Mickey and Ian spent the rest of the day in bed alternating between fucking and talking. Mickey convinced Ian that he was willing to change because he didn't want to loose him. And Ian believed him. He doesn't know why but he just did. Despite what had taken place last few weeks a couple of things did prove Mickey's feelings for him exist. Telling Mandy about them even when Ian thought Mickey hated him. Then there was that day in the car, that was the first time Ian knew there was something going on there. 

But when Mickey got jealous and got shitfaced because he went on a date, that sealed it for Ian. So if Mickey for some reason went back to the way he was Ian would definitely be taken by surprise. 

The following day Mickey drove them to work and they entered the building together. It surprised Ian that Mickey was not afraid to be seen together. But he didn't question it. He just went with it. He did not want to make it a big deal because this was progress, and if he brought it up Mickey might pull back.

When they got in Ian was about to head to his cubicle when Mickey stopped him.

"Aye," he called softly. "Come to my office for a sec?"

Ian smirked and followed him upstairs. As soon as the door closed Ian pushed Mickey against it, wasting no time before attacking his neck. 

"Ian..." Mickey held onto his shoulders and tried pushing him off. "This... this isn't why I asked you in here." the brunette protested even as he held onto Ian's neck and pulled him closer. 

Ian continued to lick and suck on Mickey's neck. "Ian, I wanted us to talk about something." Ian palmed his dick that was now fully hard. "Unggg... Fuck it come'ere"

He lifted Ian's head and kissed him. The red head kissed him back and put his leg between Mickey's so he could grind against Ian's thigh and get some relief. But as soon as he groped Ian through his jeans the red head groaned and directed them towards the couch. 

*

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ian asked as he did up his shirt. Mickey went quiet and Ian paused to look at him. "Mickey?" 

Mickey cleared his throat and Ian stepped closer. For the first time Mickey was being shy and Ian found it so endearing he bent down to kiss him. 

"What's going on?"

"You want to like, be, you know, together?"

Ian knew what Mickey meant but he was loving this too much. "What do you mean?"

Mickey sighed and paced his office. "Never fucking done this before. Exclusivity, relationships and shit."

"Relationship?" Now Ian was interested. 

"Do you want to?" 

Ian knew this was not Mickey's comfort zone so he decided to help him out. "You want us to be boyfriends?"

Mickey blinked up at him and thumbed his lower lip. "All I know is I don't want to see you with anybody else and I feel like I wanna be with you all the fucking time. And I don't know how you feel but..."

"I feel the same way Mickey, I feel the exact same way." Mickey smiled and Ian grinned back. "Okay boyfriend, I'm gonna go to my cubicle Now, before my mean boss rips me a new one."

Mickey's smile faltered and Ian knew what he was thinking about. "Mickey it's okay, we are okay now. I'm over it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mickey nodded and kissed him again. Ian hugged him tight then left the office. 

*

"Prodigal son returns!" Paul said in greeting and Ian rolled his eyes. 

Ian switched on his computer but as he settled down he could feel Paul was staring at him. "Fucking what?"

"Now that the boss is getting it on the reg, you think he's gonna start being less mean?"

Ian froze. "What?" Paul knew? Who else knew? If Mickey found out people knew, the progress they had just made was all going to be for nothing. This was not happening. 

"Hmm, let's see," Paul started counting with his fingers. "It's started with the similar hickeys, then similar moods, then he yelled at you and you left for like half an hour and never got in trouble. Then you both missed work the same time or maybe it was the both of you arriving at the same time in the same car?"

Ian stared at Paul speechless. "Who else knows?"

Paul shrugged. "Don know, but it's only a matter of time but who cares? If anything it might make him go gentle on us."

Ian didn't think so. Not that he thought Mickey would go back to the way he was, but he felt this news would affect their new relationship somehow. He got up and ran into Mickey's office walking right in. 

"What the fuck gives you the right to just fucking walk..." Mickey turned around and a smile appeared on his face. "Oh, what's up?"

"They know." Ian blurted out. 

Mickey walked towards him. "You didn't want them to know?"

"It's just... you're not out yet I..."

"I don't mind. I have been hiding for long enough Ian, let them fucking find out. Let them talk. In fact you know what, I'm gonna shut this shit down, right now."

Mickey walked out with Ian right on his heels. "Mickey, Mickey what are you doing?"

Mickey stood at his office balcony and faced all the cubicles below. Ian took a minute to admire how hot he looked when he folded up his sleeves and leaned forward like that. Perfect position for Ian to stand behind him and..."

"Can I get everyone's attention please!" Ian held his breath as everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at their boss. "I just want everybody here to know, I'm fucking gay." Beat. "and Ian is my fucking boyfriend." Beat. "Anyone got a problem with that?" 

All eyes turned to Ian and everyone shook their heads 'no'  
All of a sudden Paul got up and started whistling. And that's when all kinds of noises started. Claps, drumming of desks and more whistling. Mickey flipped them off with both hands and everyone laughed. 

Ian kissed his boyfriend who went back to his office and Ian dropped down the stairs and got back to his cubicle. His heart was still racing. He could not believe Mickey just did that. 

"John just won five grand."

"Let me guess, he knew but no one believed him?" Ian asked. 

"Yep." Paul replied as he spinned in his chair. 

10 minutes later people were still murmuring. 

"I DO NOT PAY YOU TO FUCKING GOSSIP, GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!?!"

Ian leaned back smirking as he watched everyone scramble faster than roaches after lights have been switched on. 

He spinned in his chair with both hands on his head. He had the biggest smile on his face. Ian looked up to see his boyfriend watching him. Mickey winked and walked back to his office. Ian's smile only grew bigger. 

Yeah, Ian fucking loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we all needed to see that Mickey had indeed changed. See that he was ready to be with Ian.


End file.
